Promising Promotion
by thenotefromwhichachordisbuilt
Summary: Link had been away for several weeks, being tested if he was suited enough for a higher ranking in the military. I could only hope, since this promotion could only bring good things for him - and for us.


**Just a little oneshot that I wrote rather quickly. I'm having writer's block with my other story, "Save me one more time, Hero." Muse struck to write this, so I did. Hope you enjoy and be sure to check out my other story! **

* * *

The harsh sun beat down on my face and I felt the beginnings of sunburn settle in. No matter, I kept at my task. The rolling waves of Lake Hylia splashed onto the shore, not too far from where I stood and the birds above squealed their hellos to one another. I tried to ignore the sounds around me and focus solely on Impa – who was about to strike at any moment. As if sensing my struggle to retain my attention, she charged with stellar speed. I barely dodged the quick blows she tried to deliver on me. I backed up and regained my thoughts – this time I charged. Teeth clenched, heart pounding, body sweating, I raced forward and gave my quick jabs and swift kicks all the energy I had left. Impa, the ever-infuriating instructor, evaded all attacks easily and even landed a blow on me. I jumped back, panting hard; I don't even think she was sweating.

"You display too much emotion, Zelda, and you waste too much energy. You're all about force and exertion, whereas the Sheikan ways are swift and accurate." I was still struggling to catch my breath. "Now, remember where the key points are – stomach, chin, and groin. Female or male that last one is a sensitive area," she said and her lips quirked in a playful smirk. "More so on males, though." I had stopped panting, but my heart was still racing and sweat trickled down my back, soaking into my Sheikan garb.

I had once disguised myself as a member of the Sheikah race, but that was in an alternate universe – one where Ganondorf ruled. However, thanks to Link all was set right and I returned everyone to the past to when we were children. We both remembered everything, although no one else did besides Impa and the other sages. Even though in this universe Hyrule is peaceful and prospering, I asked Impa to train me in the ways of the Sheikah once more. She agreed and ever since I was ten I had been training. I was nineteen now, almost twenty, and I was close to mastering the ways of the Sheikah, although I wasn't really showing it today.

"You're distracted, Princess. Is everything alright?" She dropped her battle-ready stance in exchange for the listening mentor pose. Standing straight, feet together, hands behind the back, no nonsense face. I too relaxed and pushed my long blond braid away from my shoulder to hang down my back.

"I suppose Impa, aside from the fact that I'm reverting to the skill level of when I was twelve. Goddesses, what's wrong with me?"

"Watch your tongue, lady. And nothing. You're just distracted. Care to explain why or what or _who?_" I rolled my eyes at her – very unladylike. She knew, she just secretly harbored a personal kick with teasing me about it.

"Are we done? I'd like to take a quick dip to rinse the sweat off." She smiled and nodded.

"But, tomorrow we'll stress on the key points and some more on pressure points. Alright?" I gave her a thumbs up and was about to ask her something when the neighing of a horse interrupted my thoughts. "I'll take that as my cue to leave. Be careful, Princess." She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I turned from where she had stood to the source of the sound. Raising my hand to shield my eyes from the glare of the sun, I spotted a familiar silhouette. Waving with my other hand once, I dove into the cool waters. I feet revived and relieved from the sweltering sun for just a bit. I swam a ways underwater before resurfacing. I swam the rest of the way from the little island where spar practice had taken place to the main shore. Standing up I shook the water off of me and squeezed my braid to release any water that I could back into the lake before making my way up the hill. Link, who had hopped down from Epona while I swam, met me halfway. He wore a white open collared shirt and loose tan pants tucked into brown boots. He must've changed from his military uniform before coming.

"Isn't is a little hot to be wearing that?" I looked down at my neck to toe outfit. I gave him a grim look. He knew Impa forced me to wear it anytime we trained.

"Hence the swim." He smiled and I shook off my hands once more before wrapping my arms around his neck. I tried not to tear up, I really did. It happened anyways. "I've missed you." I felt him embrace me back, holding onto my waist.

"I've missed you too Zelda." He moved a hand up and down soothingly and he kissed my temple.

He had been gone for several months, on a quest from my father. Link had joined the army when he was sixteen – the legal enlisting age – and at the age of twenty he had climbed the ladder quickly, catching some attention from upper authorities along the way. Recently, he had had a mission to travel to the countries bordering the south to help guard the ambassadors. He was in charge of strategizing and coordinating defense patterns and possible escape routes if things got out of hand. It was also a qualifier to see if he was fit to become a second lieutenant. Quite outrageous for his age, but in four years Link had proven his skills and intelligence.

I sniffed and stepped back, removing a hand from the embrace to wipe my eyes. "How did you do?" He moved his hands to cup my face, his thumbs brushing my dampened cheeks.

"They're reviewing my work now with your father and the general. I won't know until later today."

"I'm sure you did fantastic. There's no doubt that you'll earn this." He chuckled.

"I love the amount of faith you have in me. But I feel good about this. Things went pretty smoothly." He moved his hands to my shoulders. I reached up and grabbed one of his hands.

"Come, tell me of your trip!" I pulled him down to the shore and we sat by the edge, letting the waves touch our feet. He recounted everything, telling me what he did and how his superiors who were observing looked impressed. I smiled and nodded throughout, loving how cute he was when he was enthusiastic. During his story I brushed his cheek. He paused in his story and looked at me before starting up and I suppressed a giggle. Then suddenly he looked to me.

"But best of all, Zelda." He turned to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "If I get such a high ranking title, I can finally ask your father permission to marry you." I felt my eyes widened and I just looked at him for a second before throwing myself at him. I could feel tears falling freely down my face as I embraced Link. "I love you so much, Zelda. I want nothing more than this to happen; to _prove_ to your father that I'm worthy to marry royalty."

"I don't give a damn if your royal or not. I love you and all I care about is being with you." He held me tighter.

"Such language from a lady," I pulled backed, mock incredulity on my face. He laughed heartily and I play slapped his arm. He then launched himself at me, pushing me to the ground with him laying over me. Looking at me, his grin slowly disappearing, he lowered himself to lightly kiss me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and kissed me again.

We laid there for a while, kissing and talking. It felt good to have him there, for him to hold me and see him happy and smiling. I couldn't express the love and joy that was within me. When the sky started turning a pinkish color, we decided it was time for us to go. The gate would close at dark and dinner would be served soon, and I invited Link to join us.

"Your father already invited me." I looked at him, surprised.

"He did?" Link nodded, acting like that was no big deal. Meanwhile a thousand possibilities were going through my head. Link merely hopped on Epona and extended his hand, waiting for me. I grabbed it and he flung me up behind him. Wrapping my arms around him securely, he directed Epona to Hyrule Field. We rode in silence, which was normal since we'd have to shout to be heard over the wind. We arrived at the gates just as it was starting to darken.

"Looks like we were pushing it," Link said as he directed Epona over the bridge. Normally Epona would be left behind, but since Link was in the army and staying within the palace, she was stationed in the military stables. When we had reached Epona's stall both Link ad I descended from the saddle. He came around and pulled me into a hug. Making sure no one was around he kissed me again. Not like the sweet tender kisses we had at the lake, but a deep and powerful kiss. I gripped the back of his neck and his hair to keep him where was. He hands were on my back and waist. He pulled me away from the hall and into Epona's stall. "Not exactly the most romantic spot…" I didn't let him finish because I had pulled him back into another fierce kiss. We really needed to get married because it was getting harder and harder to stop this flood of passion. I stood here, pinned to the wall of a horse stall letting his ravish me. I squeaked a little when his hand rose to touch my breast. He flew back immediately, pulling me with him. He would've completely detached himself if I hadn't been gripping to him for dear life. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing. I'm so sor–" I shushed him by my putting a hand to his lips.

"It's al-alright." I blushed when I realized how breathless I was. "We both got a little carried away…again." He flushed too, remembering our other fervent moments. We had gotten 'hot and heavy' on a few other occasions. Once I had even pulled his shirt off of him. Mind you, that was the only clothing that was removed but it was still enough to unnerve me when my head had cleared. He put his hands on my back, a safe distance from anything.

"I suppose I should let you get back. You'll probably need to change before dinner." I smiled and kissed him lightly and ruffled his hair. He grinned and tugged on my braid. I drew him near to me again, just holding him.

"I'll see you at dinner." He made a "mhm" noise. Finally I pulled away. Kissing him one last time, I scurried off.

I quickly rubbed myself with scented rose water, not having enough time to bathe. I brushed up wet hair until it was smooth before braiding it, then coiling it around into a bun and pinned it into place. I then slipped on an elegant blue gown. Link said he loved the color blue on me, so I promptly wore it when I knew I'd be seeing him. The gown was tight around the bodice and flowed out from the waist. The sleeves were loose and flowed down to the wrist where it tightened. Slipping on my tiara, I looked like a princess…who had dressed in a hurry. Luckily for me, Impa showed up and helped me out.

Once I looked marginally better, we left together for dinner. Normally she and I ate in my private sitting room, but for royal events we all dinned in the formal dining room. I pushed the doors open and walked into the room, chin held high. I was greeted by various members of the court and engaged in polite conversation while I tried not to let my eyes wander around the room too much. During one conversation I spotted Link talking to Arthur, the first lieutenant that had helped grade him. They looked to be chatting happily and I took that as a grand sign. I excused myself from the conversation and was making my way over to Link when my father announced that dinner was ready and for us to be seated. I started waling to my seat and Link brushed by me, his fingers touching mine as we passed. I smiled to myself and continued to my chair, on the right side of my father. Link was on the left, a few chairs down from me. He winked at me and I tried not to smile. He looked devilishly handsome in his uniform, which is what all the other soldiers wore. I could hardly keep my eyes off of him. My father stood and thanked everyone for joining us and hoped they would enjoy the feast.

"I know you're wondering why we're having such a marvelous dinner. I say, 'why not?'" The crowd laughed. "But in all seriousness, we're here to celebrate. Yes, indeed." He picked up his goblet of libation and everyone followed. "We're here to celebrate the promotion of a young man that has proved his courage, skills and knowledge of strategy over the past four years. Link, my boy, rise." My eyes whipped to his face, but his gaze remained on my father. "Over the course of the past twelve weeks, Link had been tested to see if could be deemed worthy of a higher status. I'd like to say that he is more than qualified to be promoted to the ranking of second lieutenant." There was silence as they looked to Link and my father in anticipation. "To Link," he said and raised his cup to his lips. We all sipped and put the glasses down before clapping and cheering roared from the table. Link grinned and tilted his glass toward them before sitting down. I lowered my hands into my lap. Dinner was served and it was delicious. I kept glancing at Link's face. He was engaged in conversation with those around him. "Zelda?" I turned to my father who had leaned toward me.

"Yes, father." He seemed to ponder his words and then spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"You love him, don't you?" I swallowed harshly and nodded, scared at what my father would think. He said or did nothing for a long time before ignoring me. I wanted to grab his arm and ask why he wanted to know, but the gentleman beside me had asked me a question so I turned to him instead. After dinner was cleared, everyone had started striking up conversation. Link, still the center of attention, was currently being fussed over by ladies in the court. I tried not to be jealous. I knew Link loved me and would never give into the attention of another woman, but the jealousy was still there. They believed him to be available since Link and I courted in secret and the thought angered me. I turned from the scene in search of my father, but he was nowhere to be found. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Link. He bowed deeply.

"Sir Link, how do you fare?"

"Not well, your Highness." I rasied an eyebrow and he spoke in a lower volume. "Your father wishes to see me, alone. I do not know why." I widened my eyes.

"He knows Link, that I lov-" I cut myself off. He knew what I was about to say and tried not to look worried.

"I best be going, then."

"Meet me in the garden?" He nodded and bowed again. "Farewell, Sir Link."

"I bid you goodnight, your Highness." With that he strolled out of the dining room.

I stepped out to the balcony and making certain no one could I flew down the stairs leading to the outside gardens. I navigated the twists and turned until I reached my private garden, the one where Link and I had meet as children. I glanced through the window into the throne room. I couldn't see Link or my father, so they must've meet somewhere else. I started pacing and wringing my hands together. If he disapproved of my affection towards Link, he could send him away. That was the last thing I wanted, and I might just die if that happened. It seemed like hours before I heard footsteps. I glanced up to Link strolling casually. I picked up my dress and rushed to him. He embraced me and I gripped his shoulders. Before I could say anything, he bent down on one knee. I gasped and held my breath.

"Zelda, your father spoke to me, to give me permission to marry you." I felt tears trailing down my face. He produced a small silver ring with a precious blue gem. "My mother's ring, Zelda." My knees nearly failed me. He had precious few items left to him when the Kokiri took him in. This must've been one of them. "Will you marry me, Zelda?"

"Yes, of course! Yes! Did you have to ask?" I thrust my left hand at him, and covered my mouth with the other. He chuckled as he slipped the ring on my finger. Then he stood up and swept me in a big circle before kissing me. Brushing the tears, he kissed me again.

Link had been in my life since I was seven. He came and found me in my garden as he did before everything went wrong, and that's when our friendship blossomed. Over the years he went from friend, to best friend, to brother, to my silly crush, to having mutual affection, to the love of my life, and now my betrothed. I was so happy, I nearly couldn't believe it.


End file.
